


Liebe

by Kadavr



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Angst, F/M, Love/Hate, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadavr/pseuds/Kadavr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз надеется на любовь - Эрик привык к жестокости. Чарльз верит в лучшее - Эрик ждет удара в спину. Кто сказал, что нельзя получить все и сразу, если твой соулмэйт и злейший враг - один и тот же человек?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liebe

**Author's Note:**

> AU, в которой у каждого есть соулмэйт и злейший враг, чьи имена появляются на левой и правой руке в день твоего двадцатилетия.

***  
На часах полдвенадцатого, и Чарльз съеживается на кровати в жалкий маленький комок, подтягивая колени к подбородку и зажимая уши ладонями. Голоса в голове не меркнут, не глохнут, он все еще слышит сумбурное невнятное контральто матери, рычание Курта, тихое бормотание Каина. Чарльзу шесть, но он не вовсе не глуп: он прекрасно знает, что это плохой знак, пускай и люди, чьи мысли звучат внутри него, существуют на самом деле.

  
Он зажмуривается так сильно, что во мраке перед глазами начинают мелькать причудливые фантасмагорические белесые фигуры, то перетекающие одна в другую, то вспыхивающие под веками, как сгорающие звезды. Это наивно, это безумно наивно, но Чарльзу ужасно хочется, чтобы та, чье имя появится на его левой руке годами позже, существовала бы здесь и сейчас. Она обняла бы его за шею, поцеловала в щеку, она смогла бы объяснить, что происходит.

  
Тогда Чарльз бы перестал бояться - Каин не называл бы его «сопливой девчонкой». Тогда он бы смог постоять за себя – ну и что, что Каин старше, ну и что, что Курт всегда против него, ну и что, что матери на него плевать.

  
Тогда он был бы не так одинок.

 

***  
Макс лежит на узкой постели, прижавшись к теплому боку матери, и смотрит в пустоту перед собой. В гетто ночью всегда гробовая тишина.

 

***  
Когда Чарльз впервые видит Рэйвен, он думает, что это Она. Кто же это еще может быть? Покрытая пронзительно синей бугристой чешуей, складывающейся в сюрреалистические узоры на ее спине и лбу, где роговой слой толще, она приходит к нему, как в сказке, как в тех грустных снах, которые он видит ночами: о том, что у него есть хоть кто-нибудь кроме огромной библиотеки и пьяной матери. Она лежит возле него, разметав по подушке жесткие красные волосы, делающие ее похожими на медузу Горгону с барельефа в гостиной, и одно ее присутствие мягко шепчет Чарльзу: все в порядке. Ты в порядке.

  
Ее голос все еще тихонько звучит внутри его головы, не исчезая полностью, даже если он перестает прислушиваться. Рэйвен спит неспокойно, кошмар за кошмаром, ужас за ужасом, и Чарльз, вздыхая, окутывает ее своим сознанием, заворачивает в себя, в свое чуть более уверенное «я», и готовится провести еще одну темную, но уже не такую одинокую ночь, оберегая ее покой.

  
Еще десять лет до того, как Чарльз убедится в том, что это Она. Подумаешь. Всего ничего.

 

***  
Кровь пахнет железом, думает Макс и тут же проваливается в сон, как в слепую бездну, которая тысячей липких пальцев закрывает ему глаза и уши.

 

***  
На вокзале посреди теплой августовской ночи, уткнувшись в кружку дешевого, пахнущего гарью кофе, Чарльз как никогда ясно понимает, что это не Рэйвен. Ее голова лежит у него на коленях, глаза сонно прикрыты, а тонкие бледные пальцы ее любимой личины, крепко сжимают ладонь Чарльза, как будто она боится, что он исчезнет, стоит ей отвернуться.

  
Он любит ее невероятно сильно. Так сильно, что мало что находит таким важным, как возможность взять Рэйвен с собой. Может быть, это эгоистично: ведь все-таки Чарльз в первую очередь не хочет быть одиноким, но ему почти все равно. Лишь бы не потерять ее, лишь бы не остаться брошенным в джунглях из чужих мыслей и желаний, образов, воспоминаний, надежд и ужасов, внутренних монологов и тайных признаний. Чарльзу страшно одному уезжать из дома, из тихого спокойного поместья в огромный город, в котором бурлящие потоки людей сходятся и расходятся, разливаясь тысячами ручейков.

  
Он обещал не читать ее никогда, но, не в силах сдержаться, легонько прикасается к ее сознанию, толкая в сторону Рэйвен волну тепла, облегчения и его искренней любви к ней. Она бархатно мурлычет и трется затылком о его бедро. Он любит ее как сестру, и то, что он не увидит ее имени на своем предплечье, не мешает ему наслаждаться ее присутствием.

  
Впрочем, это не мешает Чарльзу представлять, как он запустит руку в Ее волосы, как прикоснется губами к Ее лбу, как будет безгранично болезненно счастлив с Ней.

 

***  
Он сбежит, как только сможет, решает Макс. Он вырастет, он станет сильным, сильнее, чем был кто-либо до него. Он дождется того момента, когда на его правой руке появится надпись «Клаус Шмидт», и прихлопнет его, как навозную муху.

 

***  
Чарльз нервно поглаживает левую руку кончиками пальцев, царапает бледную, покрытую родинками кожу, больно стискивает запястье. Осталось совсем немного.

Может, он и не найдет Ее сразу, но найдет непременно, он частым гребнем прочешет всех людей, волосок к волоску, переберет их всех по одному, будет искать долго, бесконечно, до самой его смерти, если понадобится, но добьется своего.

К девятнадцати годам он достаточно хорошо знает людей и себя, чтобы понимать, что человек, которого он будет любить больше всех на свете, совершенно не обязательно будет женщиной - он просто привык так думать. Что ж, догадываться осталось недолго, думает Чарльз и пытается задушить волнение в груди. Ему кажется, что его кожа наэлектризована: простыни жгут спину, каждая складочка на них впивается в тело.

Потерпи еще чуть-чуть, просит Чарльз сам себя, нервно улыбаясь, и обхватывает плечи руками.

 

***  
Рейхсмарка лежит на прикроватном столике. Эрик расстилает постель в дешевом мотеле и с сытой яростью представляет, как Шмидт задыхается под тонкой пленкой металла, покрывающей все его тело. Как расплавленная сталь льется в его приоткрытый рот, заполняя легкие. Он вырвет получившееся серебристое дерево из его груди и оставит у себя. Это будет красиво. Это будет правильно.

С завтрашнего дня Эрик выходит на охоту.

***  
Чарльз прячется в углу кухни за холодильником, вжавшись в холодную стенку, и пытается перестать плакать. Отвязаться от жаждущих праздника знакомых было легко: легкий телепатический толчок - и у них вдруг пропало желание задавать вопросы. Справиться с Рэйвен оказалось сложнее, но она тоже ушла, раздраженная и расстроенная, ядовито думающая в его сторону, что получить в качестве Той Самой замужнюю женщину, не успевшую дождаться Чарльза, далеко не трагедия.

Она не может придумать ничего ужаснее, и от этого ему смешно и грустно одновременно.

На его левой руке аккуратным почерком выведено «Макс Эйзенхардт». Чарльз не знает, кто он и, как ни старается, не может представить ничего правдоподобного. Перед глазами мелькают сюжеты романтических комедий: продавец цветов, бармен, случайный знакомый по переписке, однокурсник, сменивший имя, раздражающий его на работе коллега, врач, к которому он попадет с нелепой травмой, пожарный, снявший его кота с дерева. Высокий или низкий, молодой или уже стареющий, с седыми висками и очками-половинками, худой или толстый, блондин или брюнет, гуманитарий или инженер, чай или кофе, квартира в центре Нью-Йорка или ферма в Канзасе…

Чарльз всхлипывает и забивается поглубже в угол.

На его правой руке аккуратным почерком выведено «Макс Эйзенхардт».

 

***  
Эрик просыпается от того, что по его телу пробегает обжигающая волна: он ждал этого, но ощущение все равно застает его врасплох, и сердце невольно начинает биться чуть быстрее. Он знает, что увидит – можно не проверять. Толчком силы Эрик включает лампу на прикроватном столике и, щурясь от яркого света, отбрасывает одеяло.

Оттягивая момент истины, он смотрит сначала на левую руку – «Чарльз Ксавьер». Он сухо удивляется тому, что человек, которого он все равно никогда не будет искать, мужчина, но, не в силах уделять внимание таким мелочам, переводит взгляд вправо и, разъяренный, рывком садится в постели. «Чарльз Ксавьер».

Это какая-то ошибка.

 

***  
Чарльз пьет виски из горлышка бутылки и купается в волнах пьяной радости, исходящей от окружающих его студентов. В такие моменты жизни он невероятно рад тому, что он телепат: в одиночку он напивается, как Атос, впадая в апатию и застывая, как облитая холодной водой ящерица.

Сидящая возле него девушка пьяно хихикает и поднимает к нему лицо, томно приглашающе улыбаясь. «Он такой милый», - думает она. Чарльз наклоняется и прижимается к ней влажными от алкоголя губами. «Лайла говорила, что он хорош» - мелькает в его голове и поцелуй из нежного прикосновения перетекает во влажный, глубокий и жаркий. Он зажмуривается и наслаждается окутывающим ее удовольствием едва ли не сильнее своего.

Быть телепатом удобно: он знает, что ей хорошо, он знает, когда ей хорошо, он знает, как сделать ей еще лучше, и позже, когда она выгибается под ним на простынях и то, что она произносит вслух наконец-таки полностью совпадает с ее мыслями: «О боже, быстрее, да-да-да, вот так, вот здесь!», он чувствует себя экстатически счастливым, растворяясь в ее сознании.

Он протрезвеет к утру, займется с ней сонным неторопливым сексом, если у нее не слишком сильно будет болеть голова, сделает ей завтрак и, поцеловав на прощание, закроет за ней дверь. Она вполне понимает даже сейчас, что он не собирается клясться в вечной любви, так что в следующую пятницу, а может даже и в среду, он снова пойдет в бар и какая-нибудь девушка, находя его милым, снова позволит ему ее поцеловать.

Ну и что, что он вздрагивает, когда слышит, как кто-то думает или произносит: «Макс».

 

***  
Эрик сидит в засаде, выслеживая бывшего офицера СС. Он его помнит: тогда ему было лет тридцать, и его густо набриолиненные волосы тяжелым, идеально гладким шлемом лежали на голове, когда он, размахиваясь, пинал скорчившегося тринадцатилетнего Макса в живот. Какая разница, что написано у него на руке, думает Эрик. Шмидт жив, а его ненависти хватит на несколько смертей.

 

***  
Вода струйками сбегает с волос Чарльза, ничком лежащего на палубе. Он никак не может отдышаться – профессор, а не боец, Мойра суетится вокруг, и, что совершенно не помогает сосредоточиться, рядом, прижавшись спиной к борту, сидит Макс Эйзенхардт – Эрик – и настороженно озирается.

Этой сцены точно не было среди тысячи возможных сценариев их встречи. Спецслужбы, подлодка, преступники, погоня, изрезанный прожекторами ночной океан. И чье-то электрическое сознание рядом, пугающе яркое, пронизанное вспышками света, сполохами эмоций – все больше ярость, ненависть, пылающий, сжигающий все на своем пути огонь. Такое мощное, такое властное, такое глубокое и полное.

Он погружается в океан сразу целиком, с головой, прижимается к мокрому сильному телу, извивающемуся под его руками. И Чарльз вмазывается в него, как в эту воду, сразу, по уши, распластывается по чужому разуму, охватывая его, словно амеба, просачиваясь во все поры и щели. Он давно так не пьянел от контакта, и поэтому, одержимый этим и единственной целью: спасти, удержать это непокорное, отчаянное и отчаявшееся сознание, он не сразу понимает, почему всплывшее откуда-то из глубины «Макс Эйзенхардт» закручивает его внутренности в тугой узел.

«Эрик, нет!» - кричит он так громко, как только может. Тело, которое он прижимает к себе изо всех сил, вздрагивает, и вытянутые вперед руки безвольно опускаются. Они выплывают на поверхность, а Себастьян Шоу исчезает вдали, недоступный для чьих-либо сил.

Чарльз поднимает голову, и Эрик, встрепенувшись, будто его окликнул чей-то невидимый голос, поворачивается к нему. Они сталкиваются взглядами, и Эрик хищно, по-акульи ухмыляется.

 

***  
Эрик не любит телепатов. Эрик не любит, когда ему мешают работать. Эрику мокро, холодно и очень неуютно из-за толпы военных вокруг. Металл корабельной обшивки под его спиной, впрочем, помогает.

 

***  
Со времени появления метки Чарльз не переставал надеяться на то, что он всего-навсего из тех людей, которые не способны на сильные чувства. Он будет хотеть этого Макса, любить его в пол силы, но просто находить его ужасно раздражающим или глупым, или нелепым. Чарльз старался не думать о том, как сильно он ненавидит отчима и сводного брата.

Он идет по коридорам ЦРУ, чувствуя за собой Эрика каждой клеточкой своего воспаленного мозга и остановившись у нужной двери, поворачивается и сталкивается с ним взглядом. Чарльз прекрасно понимает, что они не в дешевом любовном романе, но заглядывая в спокойные умные глаза Эрика, осознает, что он пропал.

 

***  
Эрик все еще не любит телепатов. Эрик все еще не любит, когда кто-то вмешивается в его планы. У Чарльза нежные пронзительные голубые глаза, слишком красный влажный рот и выражение совершенно детской наивности на лице. Эрика злят сотрудники ЦРУ вокруг, но, впервые в минуту беспокойства он сжимает в ладони не пахнущую кровью рейхсмарку, а левое запястье.

Эрик решает потерпеть.

 

***  
Эрик поправляет ворот черной водолазки и ласкающе проводит указательным пальцем по гриве коня на шахматной доске. Он поднимает взгляд и улыбается, широко, довольно, ослепляюще.

\- Шах и мат, - торжествующе говорит он.

Чарльз, протянувший руку, чтобы сбить белого короля со своей клетки, бессильно застывает. Эрик смотрит на него открыто и прямо, и телепатически он чувствует счастье, отраженное в его глазах, восторг от присутствия равного, наслаждение не столько победой, сколько самим поединком. Чарльз никогда не видел ничего прекраснее - и он не выдерживает и, перегибаясь через низенький столик, сбивая на пол фигуры с шахматной доски, прижимается ртом к приоткрытым губам Эрика. Тот каменеет, застывает под дрожащими ладонями Чарльза, непонимающе и шокировано смотрит на него, но, лишь только Чарльз отшатывается, сминает в кулаке ворот его рубашки и властно, глубоко целует в ответ.

Мир сжимается до нескольких точек: теплая гладкая шея под его пальцами, горячая ладонь у него на бедре, плавно скользнувшая выше. Под зажмуренными глазами мелькают электрические вспышки, будто в темноте надеваешь шерстяной свитер, а все, о чем он может думать: как Эрик влажно ведет языком по его нижней губе, как вздыхает, когда Чарльз легонько тянет его за волосы.

Они отрываются друг от друга минутой позже, тяжело дыша, и Чарльз не сразу решается открыть глаза. Он застывает в неудобной позе, опираясь коленом на доску, а рукой на широкое эриково плечо. Чарльзу невероятно страшно, он не хочет думать о том, что будет дальше, потому что дальше не может быть ничего – дальше может быть только пропасть.

Эрик трется носом о его щеку, и Чарльз, обреченно вздыхая, смиряется с неизбежным.

 

***  
Эрик лежит в кровати в одной из комнат огромного поместья и, глядя на надпись «Чарльз Ксавьер» на правой руке, беспомощно надеется, что это какая-то ошибка.

 

***  
Он рыжий, думает Чарльз, рыжий, высокий и мускулистый, любит кофе, молодой, умный, безумно красивый, ему не нравятся толпы людей и в общем-то люди в целом. Он любит животных, солнце, черные водолазки, запах машинного масла и обожает металл. У него сильные длинные пальцы и высокие скулы, он матерится на немецком, когда у него что-то не получается, сжимает челюсти, если чем-то недоволен, и ерошит волосы у себя на затылке, если хочет спать. Он не носит очки, никогда не сутулится, не читает бульварных романов и вкусно готовит.

\- Что? – недоуменно спрашивает Эрик, улыбаясь глазами.

\- Ничего, - говорит Чарльз, решает, что то, что Эрик рыжий, нравится ему больше всего, и немножко задыхается.

 

***  
Эрик долго смотрит в потолок, трогая пальцами зацелованные губы, и впервые за долгое время засыпает, чувствуя себя счастливым.

 

***  
До миссии остается меньше месяца, в его доме живут несколько подростков и Мойра, Хэнк с Рэйвен постоянно где-то уединяются, нужно продолжать тренировки, на улице идет дождь, садовник жалуется на низкую зарплату, а Чарльз толкает Эрика на постель, с нелепым сожалением отрываясь от его губ, и, подобравшись, как перед прыжком в ледяную воду, просто смотрит.

Он, взлохмаченный, с алеющим над ключицей следом от поцелуя, вытягивается на кровати и улыбается, приглашающе выгибаясь. У них были совершенно разные жизни: Эрик едва ли не девственник, несмотря на то, что ему уже почти тридцать – количеством половых партнеров Чарльза, кажется, можно удивить некоторых проституток.

Он осторожно опускается на кровать, опираясь на колено между разведенных ног Эрика, и, наклоняясь к нему, виновато шепчет:

\- Знаешь…

\- Знаю, - обрывает Эрик, притягивая его к себе.

\- Но я хотел… - беспомощно бормочет Чарльз, подставляясь под губы, впившиеся в его шею.

\- Не важно, - тяжело и веско говорит Эрик, немного отстраняясь. – Какая разница, liebe.

Чарльз совершенно не знает немецкий, но чувствует огладившую его изнутри теплую волну и, отвечая на следующий поцелуй, догадывается. Эрик никогда не смотрит на людей так: мягко, доверчиво, из-под полуприкрытых век, будто не видит в каждой руке нож, а за каждым углом – предателя.

Они целуются жадно и горячо, словно забыв о последней неделе, которую провели, прижимаясь друг к другу в укромных уголках поместья, как прячущиеся от родителей подростки. Эрик неловко сталкивает его вниз, под себя, и с довольным вздохом плавно толкается бедрами. Чарльз охает и царапает его шею, прижимаясь к нему еще ближе. Каждый волосок на его теле наэлектризован, и Чарльз, улыбаясь в чужие влажные губы, понимает, что не может толком сообразить из-за чего: из-за трения, из-за щекочущего волнительного возбуждения или из-за эриковых немного вышедших из-под контроля сил.  
Эрик недовольно мычит, но улыбается тоже, и они замирают, глядя друг на друга. Чарльз чувствует себя, как бездомный, рывшийся в мусорном баке и нашедший бриллиантовое ожерелье, как прыщавый ботаник, зажавший самую популярную девочку в школе возле шкафчиков, как амнистированный за минуту до последней инъекции смертник. Он не ждал этого, не мог надеяться на это, все, что он себе когда-нибудь представлял, было лишь жалкой пародией на этот момент, на эту секунду, на это мгновение абсолютного, ничем не замутненного счастья.

Чарльз расстегивает одну за другой пуговки на своей рубашке, не отрывая глаз от Эрика, приподнявшегося на локтях. Тянется к брюкам, только чтобы получить по тылу кисти увесистой пряжкой, когда Эрик нетерпеливо пытается одновременно раздеть их обоих, пользуясь силой. Чарльз скользит рукой по его напряженному животу, мягко накрывает ладонью плотный бугор ниже и следит за тем, как Эрик закатывает глаза и приоткрывает рот. Он толкается вперед и смотрит на Чарльза, выглядя пьяно и немного растерянно, но улыбается снова.

Чарльз, не удержавшись, прикасается к его сознанию и еле слышно шепчет:

\- Можно?..

Эрик кивает и роняет все щиты, которые упрямо держал до этого, и Чарльза захлестывает волной его желания и нетерпения.

Чарльзу кажется, что он жульничает, подсматривая, чего хочется Эрику, но он ловит его на этой мысли и кусает за нижнюю губу, ехидно думая: «Только к моему удовольствию, Чарльз». Они, не сдержавшись, начинают смеяться, и происходящее вдруг теряет возвышенную важность, становится просто фрагментом огромной мозаики про них обоих: таким же фрагментом, как их первый поцелуй, как искорки в эриковых глазах, как их радостные улыбки, бессонные ночи, как блики на полированном дереве шахматных фигурок.

Чарльз берет его этой ночью дважды: сначала на коленях, и Эрик вжимается щекой в подушку и подается бедрами назад в ответ на каждое движение; потом романтично, «как будто у меня сегодня выпускной», - думает Эрик, насмотревшийся американских фильмов, лицом к лицу, и его руки обвивают шею Чарльза, чтобы потом соскользнуть на изголовье кровати, «потому что так удобнее насаживаться на твой большой член, бабуля».

\- Если кто из нас и волк, - выдыхает Чарльз, намекая на чью-то акулью ухмылку, и Эрик с хриплым стоном затыкает ему рот поцелуем.

У него мутные глаза, и Чарльз видит, как ходят под его влажной кожей напряженные мышцы, чувствует, как он стискивает пальцы у него на плече, как сжимается, поймав нужный угол, и его затапливает волна удовольствия, обжигающего, но медленного, будто расплавленная патока. Чарльз делится этим с Эриком, прижимаясь к нему изнутри и снаружи, и тот удивленно вздрагивает и неумело пытается передать в ответ, что чувствует сам.

Они молча лежат рядом плечо к плечу, и Чарльз запрещает себе думать о чем-нибудь кроме теплого тела рядом, кроме серых, уже совершенно не безразличных глаз.

 

***  
Чарльз засыпает почти сразу, а Эрик прижимается к нему сзади и ласково проводит кончиками пальцев по надписи «Макс Эйзенхардт». Он не задумывается, какая это рука.

 

***  
Произошедшее на пляже разделяет жизнь Чарльза на до и после. Он лежит на постели, не чувствуя собственных ног, и все, о чем он может думать - о том моменте, когда Эрик, его Эрик, надевает этот чертов шлем, и теплое и родное ощущение его присутствия исчезает. Чарльз понимает, почему он так сделал. Чарльз знает Эрика лучше всех на свете, знает его, кажется, лучше себя, но вот он лежит один в больничной палате и рыдает, потому что нет ни единой части Чарльза, ни внутри, ни снаружи, которую не разрывает ужасная боль, от которой не помогает морфин.

Слова на правой руке наливаются свинцовой тяжестью, и какая-то часть Чарльза жалеет, что его не парализовало полностью: тогда он бы не чувствовал уже ничего.

 

***  
Эрик не может уснуть, потому что какая-то очень важная часть его, кажется, умерла вчера.

 

***  
Проходит год, и Чарльз покупает себе лучшее инвалидное кресло в Америке, прощается с Мойрой и окружает себя тишиной и покоем.

Проходит год, и Чарльз наконец-таки понимает, почему он ненавидит Эрика.

Все почему-то считают, что он выше всего этого, что его кресло не мешает полету сознания, что быть телепатом магически компенсирует неспособность самостоятельно сходить в туалет и подняться по лестнице. Это не так. Он ненавидит Эрика за это душно и мерзко, хотя часть его успела простить ту самую, отраженную не в ту сторону пулю. Перед сном Чарльза трясет от бессильной тягучей ярости, от того, что где-то там есть Эрик, который может ходить, может бегать, может заниматься сексом. Эрик, который во всем виноват. Эрик, который даже не может снять херов шлем, чтобы дать к себе прикоснуться.

Он ненавидит его за отравленную молодость, за разбитые надежды, за десять лет паники, беспорядочных половых связей и отчаяния. За счастливых пять месяцев. За пустой год после.

Он ненавидит его за свою перекореженную жизнь.

Чарльз откуда-то знает, что будь Эрик на другом конце земли, он почувствовал бы его сразу. Поэтому порой ему ужасно страшно, что чьи-то чужие руки давным-давно сняли шлем с головы Эрика. Но Чарльз ничего не может с этим поделать.

 

***  
Эрик снова может спать, но больше не хочет, потому что каждую ночь к нему приходит Чарльз и ему снова и снова снятся те полгода, проведенные вместе, каждый шахматный поединок, каждый из поцелуев, каждая проведенная вместе ночь. Эрик не хочет спать, потому что каждый раз просыпается с колотящимся сердцем, чувствуя на своих коленях тяжелый мертвый вес его тела.

 

***  
Чарльз зажмуривается и пытается не паниковать. Без своей силы, без команды, без кресла – он просто жалкий инвалид, скорчившийся в углу подвала. Его шансы на выживание, мягко говоря, не высоки.

Хоть бы было не больно, отчаявшись думает он. Хоть бы они сделали это быстро.

Он слышит лязг открываемой двери и проваливается в животный ужас с головой. Люди, спускающиеся по лестнице, стучат набойками на сапогах, шумно переговариваются, но он не может разобрать слов.  
Тяжелая рука трясет его за плечо.

\- Ну что, красавчик? – говорит бритоголовый мужик, покачивая перед его лицом плоскогубцами. – Покатаемся?

Чарльз сжимает зубы и надеется, что продержится хоть минуту, прежде чем начать умолять.

На минуту его предсказуемо не хватает. Он утробно воет, пытаясь прижать к себе раздираемую болью руку, но бритоголовый держит его, сдавленно матерясь, а кто-то второй пинает ногой в живот.

\- Больно, детка? – ласково спрашивает один из банды.

Чарльз плачет, задыхаясь от отчаяния.

\- Ну ничего-ничего, еще пару часиков и все!

В поле зрения снова мелькают плоскогубцы, и Чарльз кричит истошно и жалко, потому что он всего лишь профессор биологии и в Оксфорде его к этому совершенно не готовили.

Он пытается приготовиться к новой волне боли, сжимает зубы, зажмуривается, но чувствует только поток воздуха на мокром от пота и слез лице. Он слышит тихие, но отчетливые, лающие слова и чей-то жалобный скулеж. Чарльз мутно удивляется тому, что скулит не он.

Он открывает глаза и понимает, что возле него никого нет – десяток бандитов прижаты к стенам подвала и, кажется, не могут пошевелиться. Чарльз удивляется еще сильнее, но вдруг замечает у входа темную высокую фигуру в плаще с властно вытянутыми вперед ладонями. Человек делает шаг вперед и на мгновение Чарльз забывает о боли, о бандитах, о парализованных ногах, об отсутствии силы – он видит перед собой Эрика.

Он выходит на середину подвала, на нем нет шлема, и Чарльз видит, что он почти не изменился за эти годы. Эрик озирается с хищным выражением лица, с полными ледяной ярости глазами, но замечает Чарльза и крупно вздрагивает всем телом, меняясь в лице, будто кто-то провернул у него в спине нож. Бандиты ссыпаются на пол.

Чарльз сумбурно надеется, что он не уйдет и не бросит его здесь одного.

Эрик – Магнито – окидывает его взглядом, на мгновение заглядывает ему в глаза и рывком поворачивается назад. Он сжимает перед собой кулак и весь металл в комнате плавится: расплываются лужицей плоскогубцы, стекают на пол ружья бандитов, вплавляются в их кожу часы, ключи и монеты. К Чарльзу с тихим щелчком возвращается сила, и его захлестывает чужими эмоциями. Пахнет паленым мясом, и его похитители в панике, под одним из них влажно блестит озерцо мочи.

Магнито выглядит ужасающе: его широкие ноздри раздуваются, как у взбешенного жеребца, а зрачок сужается в узкую точку. Он с шумом выдыхает, вытягивает руки в стороны и, закрывая глаза, отпускает себя. Время для Чарльза будто останавливается, он видит, словно сквозь слой мутной воды, как Эрик резко, с усилием сводит руки перед собой ладонями вверх, как на его пальцах нарастает тускло поблескивающий слой металла. Чарльз чувствует волну ярости, исходящую от Эрика, и, последней каплей, резкую боль во всем теле и панику десятка людей, вдруг неспособных вдохнуть достаточно глубоко, задыхающихся в своем, секунду назад таком родном и послушном теле. Бандиты валятся на пол неподвижно и окончательно, их кожа выглядит белоснежной и – неудивительно – неживой.

Эрик встряхивает ладонями, и налипший на них металл ссыпается бесполезной трухой. Он стоит неподвижно, тяжело дыша, но тут же, вспомнив про Чарльза, бросается к нему.

Чарльз сжимается в комок, не зная, чего ожидать. Эрик валится на колени, лихорадочно тянет его на себя, шепчет что-то на немецком сдавленно и торопливо, дрожащей ладонью проводит убирает волосы с его мокрого лица. Потом подхватывает на руки и, словно невесту, выносит наружу.

На улице идет дождь, и холодные капли, ссыпающиеся с неба, немного успокаивают их обоих.

\- Liebe, - произносит Эрик, встревоженно глядя на него.

Произносит Магнито.

Чарльз закрывает глаза и мягко проскальзывает в сознание Эрика. Он взбешен, он невероятно печален, он очень одинок, он все еще любит Чарльза, он все еще его ненавидит. Глубоко внутри Эрик удивленно смотрит сам на себя: он не знал, что может так, что он настолько силен, что он может такое.

Чарльз начинает плакать, обнимает Эрика, все еще держащего его на руках, за шею, и обхватывает последний час внутри его разума и стирает его без остатка, убирает все следы, ведущие в этот лес, в этот подвал, в этот кошмар.

Стирает, заставляет Эрика опустить его на мокрую грязную землю и приказывает ему:

«Уходи».

Эрик поворачивается и скрывается за деревьями, безмолвный, тихий, жалкая марионетка в руках всемогущего телепата.

Чарльз остается сидеть под дождем, захлебываясь слезами.

 

***  
Эрик ненавидит Чарльза за то, что тот сделал его счастливым. Эрик не помнит ни одной счастливой минуты своей жизни после десяти лет. Чарльз показал ему, что может быть иначе. На контрасте каждая секунда, проведенная без него, кажется в десятки раз болезненнее. Видит Господь, Эрик ненавидит Чарльза всей душой.

 

***  
Чарльзу пятьдесят и, отметив со своими подопечными день рождения, он закрывается в кабинете.

\- С днем рождения, Чарльз, - тихо говорит Магнито откуда-то сзади.

Чарльз вздрагивает и оборачивается. Он сидит в кресле у камина, вытянув длинные ноги к огню. Шлем выглядит на нем невероятно нелепо.

Чарльз закрывает лицо руками. Он не видел Магнито - Эрика - двадцать лет. Он все еще помнит каждую полосочку на его радужках.

\- Сними, - просит Чарльз. Он ничего не может с собой поделать.

Эрик смотрит на него грустно и как-то обреченно. У него нет морщинок вокруг глаз: он почти не улыбается. У Чарльза есть.

Эрик поднимает руки, хотя они оба знают, что ему достаточно щелчка пальцев, чтобы разметать шлем на отдельные атомы, чтобы где-нибудь в Австралии отлить из него металлическую скульптуру самого Эрика в полный рост, он поднимает руки, медленно снимает шлем и кладет себе на колени.

Они оба понимают, что это ничего не изменит.

В мир с шумом возвращаются краски. В Чарльза с шумом возвращается жизнь. Он впервые за двадцать лет кого-то целует.

 

***  
Эрик впервые за двадцать лет улыбается.


End file.
